Tears of lullaby
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Te ame y quite a los demas de nuestro camino aunque manchara mi alma de pecado, cuando me di cuenta que me amabas con el mismo fervor fui el hombre mas dichoso, cuando me lastimaste todo mi amor se volvio ira. Ahora que te has ido no se que sentir.


**Notas del fanfic:**

Naruto no es de mi propiedad o ya hubiera robado a ese par de hermanos incestuosos XD

Este fic constara de 3 capitulos, que pareceran mas One shot.

De la misma creadora de Onisama y Lazos de sangre.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola, hace tiempo que no escribia n.n espero me recuerden y disfruten este nuevo trabajo mio.

Debo aclarar que en mi desicion de hacer algo mas traumatico, triste y sentimental que Onisama empece a escribir este fic, espero lo logre.

Asi que esperen ver una de mis mas fuertes creaciones n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Tears of lullaby<strong>

**Cap 1: Acceptance**

La luna está más brillante y enorme que nunca, parece como si supiera lo que he hecho, toda la naturaleza parece que está en contra mía pues ningún sonido se escucha, ni siquiera el de los insectos, para ser un bosque todo está totalmente silencioso; no sé si eso este bien, pero al menos se que nadie puede ver la suciedad que quedo impregnada en mi ropa, en especial el de las manchas de sangre.

Caminando tan cuidadosamente para que nadie me reconozca entre las calles, llego por fin a mi hogar, ya es bastante tarde, necesito bañarme primero y esperar que las gotas de agua limpien el crimen que he cometido. Terminando la ducha no pude evitar seguir pensando en lo que hice, pero él tenía la culpa, era un ladrón, un despreciable criminal que me quería robar lo que por derecho es totalmente mío.

No pudiéndolo evitar, entre a su cuarto aunque la humedad que bajaba hasta mis pies desnudos delatara mi presencia, ahí estaba, durmiendo tan plácidamente, lucia hermoso, me acerco más y más hasta tocar su cabello, tan suave y lacio, de un bello color negro ébano, mis dedos se van hasta sus labios, tan suaves, deseo probarlos, saber lo deliciosos que pueden ser; pero me tengo que detener, si sabe que pienso sobre él todo esto me odiara.

Trato de levantarme pero mi mano es jalada, me sorprendo bastante, él no estaba dormido, lucia cansado y en cierta forma decepcionado.

-¿qué haces a esta hora tan despierto?

-no podía dormir… eso era todo.- le conteste tratando de evitar su mirada.

-ya veo.- me acerco hasta su cuerpo, quede inclinado viendo su rostro, en especial esos sensuales ojos negros, no pude evitarme sonrojar ante su cercanía.

-Itachi… -pronuncio tan suavemente su nombre, acerco un poco mi rostro, no puedo soportarlo más.

Pero repentinamente él me obliga a que me le acerque más, y estando a tan escasos milímetros nuestros cuerpos, me roba un beso; quede sorprendido, ¿él… él sentía lo mismo? No pude evitar corresponderle, le apreté tan fuerte su cuerpo con un abrazo, él hizo lo mismo, acariciándome la cintura, acostándome lentamente en su cama, no podía ser más perfecto.

Te amo tanto, no sabes cuánto.

En esos momentos, el arrepentimiento que sentía por lo que había hecho se había desvanecido, porque sé que mi hermano me ama solo a mí… aunque, ¿porque cuando miro su rostro se ve tan triste?

/

Mi hermano y yo siempre hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria, sobre mi madre se que murió cuando tenía 2 años, y de mi padre solo sé que murió cuando estaba en mis 8 años, de ambos no recuerdo nada, solo se de ellos por las pocas fotografías que están guardadas en la casa aunque extrañamente de mi padre no me importa saber, además parece que mi hermano no le toma mucha importancia a platicarme sobre él, en resumen, no nos importa.

Nuestro hogar es una casa sencilla de un solo piso, un cuarto para cada uno, tratamos de estar ambos a la hora de comer, él me ayuda con los deberes de la escuela y yo con los de la casa, o al menos eso es lo que nos proponemos aunque a veces no se pueda.

El único problema es que desde los 9 años, empecé a sentir algo más allá de un simple amor fraternal por mi hermano, en mis más oscuros deseos pienso que él me devora totalmente, prueba cada centímetro de mi piel, me marca hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser; lo extraño es que a pesar de lo que siento no trato de cambiarlo, al revés, incremento ese éxtasis de estar mucho más cerca de él, espiándolo cuando se baña, peinándole su largo cabello, tomando sus camisetas para oler el suave pero seductor aroma varonil de su perfume y quedarme dormido abrazando su prenda como si él la llevara puesta.

Pero cuando cumplí los 11 años todo ello cambio, él empezó a salir con otras personas, dejándome solo y esperando su llegada, eso me dio tanta rabia, no hacia él, a aquellos que se atrevían a entrometerse en nuestro camino; por lo que cuando llegaban a conocer nuestro hogar les seducía e incluso amenazaba de que se alejaran, y cuando no lo hacían tenía que enseñarles el error que cometían, recuerdo como deje a la mascota de uno de ellos, colgada muerta y destrozada en su puerta, con un tatuaje de cortadas que decían "te dije que te alejaras", mnm creo que ese había sido la advertencia más fuerte que hice. Después de eso duro varios años para que todo volviera a la calma con la que antes vivíamos.

Pero no duro por mucho tiempo…

Actualmente, llevo poco de haber cumplido los 13 años, voy en la secundaria Konoha, a pesar de mi talento soy muy malo respetando a los maestros, por lo que para pasar las materias tengo que ser "cariñoso" con ellos a la hora de los exámenes, en especial mi maestro de aspecto de serpiente es el que más se deja influenciar por mis encantos. Sobre mis compañeros no hay mucho que decir, las mujeres adoran mi físico, los hombres tienen envidia de la atención que provoco aunque ellos mismos también me desean en el fondo, pero solo para un rato, se que a mis espaldas soy de los que tienen la peor fama de ser una asquerosa persona y no lo niego.

Y en cuanto a mi relación con mi hermano…

-Sasuke.- me hablaba desde la sala viéndome bastante enojado.

-que pasa Itachi.

-otra vez me hablo el director, tus amigos y tu volvieron a golpear a unos chicos y hacer trampa en un examen, ¿tienes algo que decir?

-sí, que no te metas en mi vida, yo hare lo que quiera.

Aunque fuera mi ídolo, no podía soportar la idea de que me dijera que hacer, solo es mi hermano, si fuera algo mas quizás le haría caso.

- si solo querías regañarme por ello me largo, regreso cuando me dé la gana.

Tome mi chaqueta de cuero y azote la puerta al irme, estaba enojado, la escuela, mis vecinos y ahora mi hermano, ¿que no sabían hacer otra cosa más que criticar mi vida?, necesitaba relajarme un poco con mis compañeros, ya después de unas cuantas copas y unas travesuras podre regresar a casa y disfrutar de la compañía de mi amado aniki.

Pero mis planes de nuevo iban a ser arruinados…

Regrese a mi hogar ya hasta las 12 de la noche, Itachi estaba cenando en el momento en que llegue, me senté enfrente para cenar junto a él, para ese entonces el efecto del alcohol había disminuido. No hubo plática en ningún momento hasta el final.

-Sasuke, voy a casarme en una semana.

-¿q-que has dicho?- mis ojos estaban totalmente en blanco, no, no podía ser cierto lo que dijo.- ¿Es una broma verdad?

-no miento, llevo conociéndolo todo un año y siento que debo pasar mi vida con él.- él lo había mencionado como si fuera un hombre.

-¡eso está mal!- grite golpeando la mesa.- además de que me ocultas que tienes pareja resulta que es hombre, ¡dos hombres no pueden estar juntos!, ¡no lo aceptare!

-¡no me importa si no lo aceptas!, yo me casare con él y luego me largare de aquí.- un miedo recorrió mi cuerpo, Itachi me había gritado por primera vez.- y esa es mi última palabra.- se levanto de la mesa para irse a su cuarto.

-no… no me dejes solo… -lloraba sobre la mesa ahora que ya no estaba presente.- te necesito… te quiero… quédate conmigo y solamente conmigo.

Al día siguiente no fui a la escuela, preferí mejor seguir a mi hermano y todo lo que hacía, sabía que se iba a ver con esa persona, lo supe por los mensajes de su celular. Y así fue; los dos se encontraron en un centro comercial, aquella persona tenía casi la misma edad que Itachi, era rubio, cabello largo atado a una coleta, ojos azules y realmente parecía una chica; al ver a Itachi pareció enojarse por haber llegado tarde, pero unos minutos después ya estaban tomados de la mano ofreciéndose mutuamente un beso; sentí que mi alma se partía al ver aquella escena… Itachi era feliz.

No los perdí de vista, vi cada cosa que hacían, todo lo que alguna vez soñé hacer con mi hermano, ir tomados de la mano, tomar un café juntos, cosas tan simples pero tan difíciles de alcanzar… cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura; aun así permanecí vigilándolos.

Ya el Sol se estaba poniendo, era ya muy tarde por lo que decidieron irse, cada quien se fue por un camino distinto, mis pies siguieron a aquel rubio; camine detrás de él hasta que llegamos a un baldío bastante irregular, por lo que era el mejor momento para hablar con él sin interrupciones, solo se me ocurrió gritarle levemente.

-¡espera! –Volteo a verme confundido.- ¡tengo que hablar contigo!

-hmm, ¿de qué se trata?, ¿Se puede saber quién eres?

-mi nombre es Sasuke, hermano de Itachi.- en cuanto pronuncie aquello pareció temblar.

-hmmm en serio, oh mucho gusto, mi nombre es Deidara, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- contesto con una fingida voz de amabilidad, algo que me molesto.

-quiero hablar contigo de mi hermano.- mi rostro se torno serio y algo agresivo.- déjalo, no te cases con él, es mejor para ti no hacerlo.

Me miro sorprendido, un poco, se quedo mirando fijamente mi rostro y analizándolo, poco a poco su rostro se torno bastante disgustado.

-a mí me gusta Itachi, y estoy dispuesto a casarme con él te guste o no.

-¡no sabes nada!, ¡no lo conoces realmente!, ¡aléjate de él!

-quieras o no estaré con él, lastima por ti, pero no voy a dejarme manipular por un niño malcriado hmm.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!- esta persona era totalmente diferente a cualquiera con la que me hubiera enfrentado, él luchaba por no dejar a Itachi.

-qué pena me das, el querer a alguien tanto y no tenerlo.- se rio ante aquello, él sospechaba, no, más bien, sabía exactamente lo que sentía por mi hermano.

La oscuridad se había adueñado de mi corazón, se alejo con una sonrisa burlona, el tiempo pareció caminar en cámara lenta, los ojos se me habían dilatado, ya no tenía control sobre mi propio cuerpo. Empecé a correr sin sentir el levantar de mis pies, iba directamente hacia él.

-¡DEJANOS EN PAZ!

Volteo a verme, lucia bastante asustado, le tome de los brazos y lo empuje con fuerza contra el piso, podía ver sus facciones, sabía lo que hacía, aun así no tuve la voluntad de detenerme y nadie mas estaba presente como para interrumpir; todo pasaba tan lentamente. Azote su cabeza contra el piso, había una roca muy grande encima del césped, por lo que su nuca se lastimaba cada vez que chocaba contra ésta, la sangre empezaba a fluir con la misma velocidad con que perdía fuerzas, aprovechando eso golpee su rostro con mis puños, no duro mucho tiempo como para que su nuca quedara destrozada y su rostro irreconocible ante los golpes, unos segundos más y dejo caer su cuerpo muerto en la hierba.

Me levante, ya un poco más tranquilo, los nudillos estaban lastimados por los golpes y sucios por la sangre, veo lo que acabo de hacer y tapo mi boca para evitar el vomito que me causaba ver su rostro deformado.

-él tenía la culpa, me quería separar de Itachi, él tenía la culpa…

Aunque, ¿Por qué debo sentir culpa de ello? Hay algunos que dicen que si amas a alguien debes dejarlo ir, pero es entonces cuando me pregunto, ¿Por qué dejar a aquel que tanto amas? Es totalmente ilógico, yo no podría abandonar a la ligera al objeto de mi devoción.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, mi mente se recupero, tome aquel cuerpo y me lo lleve arrastrando hasta el bosque más cercano, había cometido un crimen así que debía ocultar cualquier evidencia….

/

Nuestras prendas estaban dispersas en el suelo, empezaba a nevar bastante y el frío era espantoso, pero eso no evitaba que estuviéramos desnudos y acariciándonos mutuamente, a pesar de que esto estuviera incorrecto.

-Itachi, un poco más.- le susurraba al oído pidiéndole que sus caricias en mi hombría ejercieran más fuerza; por mi parte abrazaba su cadera con mis piernas, Itachi, por favor, ¡hazme sentir con tus caricias un paraíso que jamás podre alcanzar!

Me regalaba dulces besos en mis mejillas, se sentía bastante bien la frialdad del ambiente sobre el calor de mi piel, regalaba caricias en aquella espalda fuerte, mis piernas lo apretaban mas para transmitirle la excitación que me causaba tenerlo así, mis labios deseaban recordar la forma de su cuello y el sabor de su sudor bajando de su frente.

Él en cambio, no dejaba ni un solo momento para hacerme sentir en un sueño con sus hábiles manos, su rodilla buscaba y se refugiaba en la piel tierna de mis muslos, sus labios amaban esos botones de piel tan diminutos que se levantaban discretamente al sentir la dulzura de sus besos y la dureza de sus dientes.

Ambos brazos deseaban recordar el cuerpo del otro al que le debían ese placer, recorrer cada centímetro de piel, saborear cada posible gota de sudor, memorizar cada punto que hiciera vibrar al otro.

Se acomodo mejor entre mis piernas, sonrió y lamio sus dedos de una forma tan sensual que no solo ha de haber excitado mi cuerpo, sus dedos buscaban el santuario impenetrable, deseaban husmearlo, prepararlo para el saqueamiento que pronto llegaría, quería robar algo que solamente le había estado esperando a él.

Apúrate, prueba lo poco que te ofrezco, haz lo que quieras conmigo, tienes todo el derecho a lastimarme si así lo deseas, solo no te separes de mi.

Aquella intromisión me llevo a un nuevo punto irretornable, el techo parecía tan distante, mis dedos se aferraban a las lacias hebras de su cabello, tan húmedo, tan suave, podría dormir solo aspirando el aroma de su cabellera. Todo mi cuerpo deseaba ya sentirlo.

-Itachi… aaaah… vamos… hazlo… -busque su rostro, sus ojos aun lucían tristes pero tenían un brillo de pasión, sus tiernos labios estaban entreabiertos, suspiraban, el clima frio me dejaba disfrutar la vista de su aliento cálido saliendo de su boca, lo mismo pasaba con la mía, ambas nubes se dispersaban en el viento.

-impaciente.- me contesto solamente rozando sus labios con los míos, metió su lengua y jugó con la mía, en un armonioso pero juguetón vals hasta que de nuevo hablo.- solo relájate...

Me abrazo con una fuerza extrema que parecía que nuestros cuerpos se fundirían en uno solo, nuestras virilidades eran lo único que nos separaban pero al mismo tiempo eran las más cercanas, estaban impacientes por dejar fluir su pasión reprimida.

En un momento, sentí miedo, demasiado, tanto temor de que me lastimara, un horror tan espantoso como para hacerme retractar y huir; sin embargo Itachi lo descubrió ya que sin darme cuenta, lloraba, aunque no entendía el porqué.

-no temas.- besaba mis lagrimas para luego lamerlas.- no quiero hacerte daño.

Ante sus palabras me tranquilice, volví a besarle y sentir la textura de su lengua, él sonrió de una forma tan tierna para luego seguir con su cometido.

En ningún momento me dejo de tratar con un cuidado extremo, como si me fuera a romper, movió mis piernas de nuevo para visualizar aquel templo que solo quería ser saqueado por él, me dio un beso en la frente y en un solo instante ya había entrado.

Mis ojos se cerraron al instante, solté un grito tan desgarrador que no me sorprendería si lo hubieran oído desde lejos, sentía que me desbarataba, era demasiado grande y lo que le ofrecía era muy pequeño, no dudo que algo se rompiera en ese momento.

Él soltó un corto gruñido, parecía que también le lastimaba, le costaba moverse pero aun así no se rendía, su ritmo era lento pero aun así preciso.

La presión, el ritmo, la profundidad, el roce… todo se mezclaba de una forma que ya ningún concepto se podía separar del otro, el sentir la intromisión de algo tan grande en un espacio estrecho; raspaba, lastimaba, empujaba… su energía se transmitía en cada acción; a pesar del dolor, aquellas emociones me llevaban a un Edén prohibido.

Por mi parte ahora era yo el que atendía a su pecho, jugando con esos botones que deseaban algo de atención y mis manos sintiendo el volumen de sus fuertes y bien formados pectorales; mi hermano era perfecto, un humano con cuerpo de dios, a mí me hacía sentir el mortal más feliz del mundo.

El ritmo acelero, el camino cada vez se abría mas y mas, aquel dolor tan molesto había sido sustituido por el placer que jamás creí experimentar en toda mi vida; ambos dábamos gritos, jadeos, suspiros, parecía que estábamos compitiendo por saber quién de los dos llegaría al cielo antes; pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan pronto, incluso llego a adentrarse mas pues mis piernas las había elevado a una altura donde sus hombros servían de soporte.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la fuerza con la que golpeaba mi interior encontrara un punto que me hacía derretirme completamente; cuando eso paso sentí un extraño revoloteo en mi vientre, como el de una ave queriendo escapar de una jaula, y si cerraba los ojos podía alcanzar a visualizar algo que parecían estrellas.

¡No!, ¡no te detengas!, ¡no se te ocurra detenerte ahora!; ¡rompe mi cuerpo si así lo deseas pero déjame sentir que estas unido a mi mas que solo en cuerpo!

-Sasuke… - sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus dedos jugaban con la punta de mi debilidad.

Ya no pude soportarlo más, deje salir todo lo que sentía, manchando totalmente la mano que servía de escudo, mi espalda se arqueo y todo mi cuerpo se tenso, o eso fue de lo poco que pude llegar a sentir pues mi mente se había nublado ante una sensación que estaba lejos de poderse explicar con palabras.

Itachi, sin demorarse en seguirme, hizo lo mismo, la extraña sensación de algo liquido y a la vez tan denso llenaba mis entrañas; grito como si su alma se hubiera escapado en aquel momento, aunque en cuanto él salió, escapo un poco de ese elixir que me había llenado todos los rincones, se dejo caer en mi cuerpo, exhausto, respirando como si jamás lo hubiera hecho, su cálido aliento era visible como una nube de vapor desapareciendo en el aire congelante.

Le abrasé con tanto cariño, suspirándole en su oído, mil agradecimientos pasaban en mi mente, gracias Itachi por demostrarme que no estaba en lo incorrecto de querer estar con mi hermano de esta forma tan despreciable, ambos sudábamos de una manera abundante y tan pegajosa que podríamos quedarnos adheridos toda la noche.

Terminamos completamente dormidos, desnudos y abrazados uno al otro, sentir su calor palpitante era relajante, tanto que no desperté en toda la noche, y eso que al siguiente día el espejo del baño había amanecido roto por un accidente de Itachi.

Los días pasaron, nuestra relación cambio totalmente, ya no podía ser grosero con él, una dicha regocijaba mi alma; solamente había cambiado a ya no ser tan "disponible" con los profesores.

Como ejemplo; si los dos íbamos a un supermercado me tomaba de la mano, nos sentábamos a comer en alguna cafetería, me besaba aunque los demás nos vieran recriminatoriamente y en cualquier momento fuera de día o de noche, hacíamos el amor.

Nuestra nueva vida ya no era como hermanos, ahora éramos amantes que se deseaban con fervor y expresaban lo tanto que extrañaban el sentir el cuerpo del otro aunque solo hubieran pasado unas horas.

Pero, por más que lo intente, la mirada de mi hermano seguía mostrando ese aterrador sentimiento de profunda tristeza.

Pero algo extraño ocurrió, últimamente un par de policías veían nuestra casa, de ser solo una vez al mes comenzó a ser cada semana y luego a diario. Entonces en un día cualquiera ellos me hablaron justo cuando estaba frente a mi hogar, la misma pareja de policías.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?

-… sí.

-¿conoces a Deidara? –en eso momento algo dentro de mí se congelo.

-sí, que pasa con él.

-hace poco encontramos su cuerpo, lo hayamos muerto en el bosque de Konoha, sospechamos que Itachi lo mato.- esa última parte me había sorprendido.

-¿¡porque creen que él habría hecho algo semejante!- aunque me daban ganas de burlarme de ellos, al mismo tiempo me interesaba por qué su estúpida acusación.

-porque él fue el principal sospechoso de la muerte de Shisui Uchiha, un viejo amigo suyo, y Fugaku Uchiha, el esposo de Mikoto Uchiha, es decir tu padre.- contesto uno de los policías

-necesitamos arrestarlo, saber qué fue lo que realmente paso en ese suicidio e incendio. Además, con lo de Deidara, podríamos al fin probar que Itachi es un criminal.

Me quede congelado, ¿Cómo es que Itachi pudiera cometer semejante crimen?, ¿Por qué razón el habría matado a nuestro padre?

-nos sería útil si pudieras ayudarnos a atraparlo, hace mucho que se nos ha escapado a nuestros interrogatorios.

-no los ayudare, él es mi hermano, esa es mi última palabra.

-bueno, si acaso te retractas… -me dio su tarjeta, donde venía escrito el número telefónico policiaco.- llámanos.

Por supuesto volví a negarme a su petición, justo cuando entre estaba Itachi esperando en la sala, ¿nos habrá escuchado? , sin embargo no hizo ningún gesto, ni siquiera pronuncio ni una palabra, solo se quedó ahí sentado leyendo el periódico.

No me atreví a preguntarle sobre mi padre o ese Shizui, aun no podía creerlo.

Ya cuando anocheció ambos estábamos en la sala, yo leía una revista y el veía algo fastidiado el televisor; ya no soporto más el aburrimiento y se dirigió a su cuarto, por instinto le seguí, tocándole la espalda levemente, pero al instante volteo a verme bastante furioso.

-¿¡que no puedes dejarme solo ni por un momento!

-yo solamente quería ir contigo…

-me tienes más que harto, ¿no tienes suficiente? - sus pupilas estaban encendidas como el fuego, rojos, llenos de ira, quemaba…

-hermano… ¿porque hablas de esa forma?

-¿crees que no me di cuenta de lo que paso en la tarde?, eres un bueno para nada, inútil, solo te doy la espalda y sabes aprovecharte.- verlo de esa forma me estaba destrozando el corazón.

-hermano yo no… yo no creo en lo que me dijeron… tu no podrías haber hecho aquello.

-se nota que eres un estúpido.- sonrió tan burlonamente, tan superior, como si el no cometiera ningún error.- eres tan fácil de engañar, solo basta con una sesión de sexo para mantenerte contento.

-detente… - de mis ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas.- por favor…

-mi vida sería mucho más fácil sino existieras. –tras eso cerro con furia la puerta de su cuarto.

Algo dentro de mise rompió, mi hermano, mi amado me odiaba.

Llorando desconsoladamente y entonces me fui hasta su cuarto y no deje de llorar sobre la almohada, sintiendo que perdía las fuerzas, viendo como cada recuerdo hermoso donde estaba Itachi se iba desmoronando poco a poco, apretaba con fuerza mis manos sintiendo que mi alma se estaba rompiendo poco a poco.

Nunca confió en mí, solo me utilizo, jamás me amo, todo fue una completa farsa.

Entonces sentí como comenzó a pudrirse algo dentro de mi.

Si Itachi no creía en mí, tampoco confiare en él.

Dejando las lágrimas de momento tomo el teléfono y apretó el número de la tarjeta que les había dado aquel par de policías.

-… sí, soy Sasuke Uchiha, hai, pueden atrapar fácilmente después de las 6 de la tarde. Les ayudare en lo que sea.

Itachi, esta es una lección por haberme lastimado.

Te odio.

A la mañana siguiente no nos dirigimos la palabra, el solo se quedó mirando en el momento en que salí de la puerta, con ese mismo triste rostro que me confundió tantas veces. Justo cuando gire la perilla se atrevió a hablarme.

-adiós.

No voltee a verle, solo cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la escuela, sentí en esos momentos que tal vez debía ser un poco más comprensivo pero la mayor parte de mi quería verlo derrotado e hincándose ante mi pidiéndome disculpas una y otra vez.

¿Cómo pudo volverse el amor tan fácilmente en odio?, ¿Porque debía decirme semejantes cosas? Pero quizás tal vez si se disculpe, si admite que me ama, podría personarle y salvarlo de aquel crimen.

A pesar de que aún no acababan las clases, salí corriendo de ahí, deseando que Itachi me recibiera con los brazos abiertos.

De repente, sentí un enorme escalofrió, sentí que la oscuridad me invadía completamente y un par de brazos me apresaban. Sentí miedo, y lo peor, esa sensación me resulto tan conocida.

Llegue a mi hogar, esperare Itachi y le diré que huyamos, él se sentirá orgulloso de saber que confió en él.

Pero la puerta, estaba abierta, y había luz en la sala. Entre ignorando el tenso ambiente que me rodeaba y llegando a la sala abrí completamente los ojos ante la escena que se presentaba frente a mí, y me quede ahí en pie observando todo.

Una marca roja en el cuello de mi hermano, una herida abierta que dejaba fluir una vital esencia carmesí, su rostro mostrando desesperación y una profunda angustia, su mano apretaba inútilmente al largo y plateado culpable que aun manchado brillaba intensamente.

No pasó nada dentro de mí, no pude dedicarle una sola lágrima.

Hermano… ¿Por qué?...

Te ame y quite a los demas de nuestro camino aunque manchara mi alma de pecado, cuando me di cuenta que me amabas con el mismo fervor fue el hombre mas dichoso del mundo, cuando me lastimaste todo mi amor se volvio ira. Ahora que te has ido no se que sentir.

ItaSasu

Naruto no es de mi propiedad o ya hubiera robado a ese par de hermanos incestuosos XD

Este fic constara de 3 capitulos, que pareceran mas One shot.

De la misma creadora de Onisama y Lazos de sangre.

Hola, hace tiempo que no escribia n.n espero me recuerden y disfruten este nuevo trabajo mio.

Debo aclarar que en mi desicion de hacer algo mas traumatico, triste y sentimental que Onisama empece a escribir este fic, espero lo logre.

Asi que esperen ver una de mis mas fuertes creaciones n.n

¿Que tal? por supuesto que se habran quedado con muchas dudas sobre porque Itachi se suicido, que le pasaba realmente a Sasuke, el homicidio del padre y del amigo, entre otras cosas que se revelaran en los siguientes capitulos.

Esperenlos con ansias n.n

Y sobre Lazos de sangre si se seguira actualizando, solo esperen un poco mas, la escuela mata time.

Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

¿Que tal? por supuesto que se habran quedado con muchas dudas sobre porque Itachi se suicido, que le pasaba realmente a Sasuke, el homicidio del padre y del amigo, entre otras cosas que se revelaran en los siguientes capitulos.

Esperenlos con ansias n.n

Y sobre Lazos de sangre si se seguira actualizando, solo esperen un poco mas, la escuela mata time.

Bye!


End file.
